robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noob (Film Series)
The Noob is a series created by Bobtheclumsyman. It first started as a PowerPoint presentation. After a while the series old roots made a return after a couple of brainstorming sessions to make the show better, bringing back the subtitles. Bob took down the season five episode prologue on March 23, 2014 because he felt like season four needed more to it to actually count it as a full season, after season four has made it's full run he wants to re-release the episode. Synopsis The Noob is your average Roblox noob: acts strange, reacts in absurd ways, likes to make fun of his enemies even though they have more skill than him and tries some of the weirdest tactics to get him out of some of the terrifying scenarios he has ever come across. Join the Noob on his misadventures in Roblox as he tackles some of the scariest and bizarre people and places he has ever encountered in his life. Production The Noob was thought up as an idea but quickly evolved into a show. It started as an innocent show of The Noob entering people's games and making remarks and commentary while he was doing something like role-playing, trolling or even sometimes being very bad at the game with a person named Cameraman filming everything and uploading footage to YouTube. The show slowly started to develop a storyline to its episodes until sometime in Season 2 it was an original series about a noob on his adventures through ROBLOX. Over time, the show suffered a lot of burnouts and cancellations during it's series run, because of lack of popularity and interest. The first cancellation happened approximately after Season 1, Episode 4, but the series later returned due to popular interest. A burnout occurred after Season 4, Episode 3, but after thinking about it for a while, Bob decided to continue The Noob as an animated series. Now after a recent brainstorm session on how to get the show back on track like it's glory days. It will now be made with the Roblox Studio once again. After seasons 1 and 2, Bobtheclumsyman focused on a feature length film during season 3 called The Noob: Roblox At War. The film gained many YouTube views and became viral. Bob is soon to film The Noob Movie II: Dimension Tension after Season 4 sometime in 2014, then after a couple more seasons, a 3rd movie to end it all. Bobtheclumsyman stated that he wants a threequel to kill off The Noob for good sometime in the future, but doesn't plan on doing anything to the series just yet. In 2014, The Noob celebrated 5 years of action packed stories and comedy by putting a logo at the beginning of each episode starting with S4E8. Cast 'Main cast' *Bobtheclumsyman as The Noob *Recon3000 as Himself, Army Soldier 'Major cast' *Mega0968 as Man *Fancyarmyguy as Himself Minor cast ' *Eltonslagger234 as Man *Shadowthe1111 as Over Man *Unknown as Over Over Man *BIGPAPAPWNER8954 as Man *Warlordcpm as Man 2 *Hyawor as Man 3 *Palooza6495 as Scary Monster *Detonator50 as Man Extras *Kevinnam as Extra *Donsisco as Extra *Rice1200 as Extra *Sevbii as Extra *Cole3753 as Extra *GanonHawk as Extra *NicholasDar as Extra *Zack as Extra *Thiago8991 as Extra *Theweef as Extra *Creed84 as Extra *Hman1198 as Extra *Letterjsv as Extra *Hunter33558 as Extra *Aaronc20000 as Extra *Xrobot as Extra Seasons 'Season 1 *Episode 1: "Pilot" *Episode 2: "High Robloxia" *Epsiode 3: "Building Frenzy" *Episode 4: "Suicidal Noob" *Episode 5: "The Noob Does Skating/SK8TR" *Episode 6: "Best Buds Forevers" *Episode 7: "Deep Space Cheese" *Episode 8: "Fly Me To The Moon" *Episode 9: "Game Rage" *Episode 10: "ArmyLoaf" *Episode 11: "Childhood Strikes Back" *Episode 12: There Coming... *Episode 13: "Water Of Doom" *Episode 14: "Amusement Hell" *Episode 15: "Blox Gear" *Episode 16: "Roscape Part 1" *Episode 17: "Roscape Part 2" *Episode 18: "Roscape Part 3" *Episode 19: "Roscape Conclusion" *Episode 20: "Season Finale" 'Season 2' *Episode 1: "The Noob Is Back" *Episode 2: "Indiana Noob" *Episode 3: "Happy Birthday Noob!" *Episode 4: "Lost At Sea" *Episode 5: "Aliens!" *Episode 6: "A Tix Escape" *Episode 7: "Showdown With Telamon" *Episode 8: "Guns Of Brothers" *Episode 9: "When Clocks Attack" *Episode 10: "Everyone's A Critic" *Episode 11: "Builders Club Rebellion" *Episode 12: "The Cheater" *Episode 13: "Noob Rap" *Episode 14: "Mission 50% Possible" *Episode 15: "Season 2 Finale" 'Season 3: Roblox At War' *Episode 1: "Behind Bars" *Episode 2: "Lovebirds" *Episode 3: "Game Over *Episode 4: "New Leaders" *Episode 5: "War Of The Worlds" *Episode 6: "Destiny Revealed" *Episode 7: "Ambush" *Episode 8: "Plan In Progress" *Episode 9: "Finale" 'Season 4' *Episode 1: "Deja Vu" *Episode 2: "The Dream Job" *Episode 3: "Bloxcraft" *Episode 4: "Leap Of An Accident" *Episode 5: "Married" *Episode 6: "Choice Of The Voice" *Episode 7 "Sandwich Cop" *Episode 8 "Identity Or Isolation" * Episode 9- "Shedletsky's Sick Day" * Episode 10- "Season Finale Spectacular" 'Season 5: Dimension Tension' * Episode 1- "Application Of The Year" * Episode 2- "Inventions Galore" * Episode 3- "Different World, Different People" * Episode 4- "Susan" * Episode 5- "The Breakout & The Six Sacred Stones" * Episode 6- "Dawn Of The Night" * Episode 7- "Stone Keeper" * Episode 8- "Assault On Bloxham" * Episode 9- "Impending Doom" * Episode 19- "Betrayal Of A Friend" (In Production) * Episode 11- "Heroes On A Galactic Scale"' (Planned)' * Episode 12- "Big Bang" (Planned) Videos Category:Series